


The boss bitch.

by Freddia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddia/pseuds/Freddia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t know anything about me… I’m just… your bitch”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boss bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot of my new OTP!

Like almost every night for the last six months, his boss Aldrich Killian was fucking the brains out of him.

Flirting with the boss, discover how delicious could be another man, having sex in every corner of the house, the adrenaline that they could be catch, playing with the virus, cut and scratched each other, biting or burning during the orgasm... it was perfect, hot, exciting, relaxing. Then why? Why the hell he was fucking feeling that pain in his chest?

“You’re so perfect, so hot. Oh God you’re so fucking hot”

There it was, Killian’s moans when he was coming as he licked his ear and neck. Moaned always the same, and it was very hot... until:

“I love you, I love you so much my masterpiece”

He started to say that damn word again and again, that word that was empty for him at first, but now gave him a small wound that couldn’t be heal by the extremis.

Killian came inside him, collapsing on top of his body covered in sweat. He, however, didn’t feel anything, just stared at the ceiling.

“I love you” Killian said again, kissing his cheek and stroking the hair that was beginning to grow again.

The mission to Ross Hill had served him to stay a few days away from his boss, to think, to do something more productive than just hearing his boss plans and then go to his room. Things didn’t go as planned, but Killian wasn’t angry or disappointed.

“Let me show you that I’m not angry at all” he told him, sensually whispering in his ear.

“I can’t do this”

“Oh, yes you can, you’re perfect, who cares about those stupid files anyway? You were right after all”

“About what?”

“Let Stark comes to me, and with those files he will, and it’s gonna be fun when that happens. I hadn’t thought of that way until you suggested it. That's why I love you so much"

He kissed him, as he had always done;  slow at first and then passionate,  stroking his tongue, licking his lips.

“I really can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry”

 

He simply went to his room, it looked dirty and musty, looked like an abandoned room, he wasn’t sleeping there lately. He opened the windows to let the breeze of Miami filled the place and refresh his face. To clarify their thoughts and feelings a bit.

The door to his room opened and shut behind him. His boss had entered without knocking and without asking...  it was his house after all.

“What is exactly what you can’t do anymore?” asked serious and with his arms crossed.

He was torn between his brain and his heart. He could lie, but that just meant pursuing the same problem. He was worried about his feeling so it was the best to end up all soon.

“I'm starting to feel things for you"

The body language of his boss  changed completely, he looked surprised. He puts his hands in his pockets and looked down  watching one of his feet play with a paper of gum on the floor.

“I’m so sorry boss, I shouldn’t let that happen. I couldn’t help it"

“You have nothing to apologize"

The silence took the room completely, never thought possible a situation like that between them. Silent, not knowing exactly what to say, looking at the floor, one near the door, the other near the window.

“When… I mean, when do you started to feel things? "asked.

“When you started to say you loved me"

“I do love you”

He looked at his boss and gave him a sad smile shaking his head.

“You don’t love me, you love what you did of me"

“That’s right, but I do love you too”

“You don’t know anything about me… I’m just… your bitch”

He was starting to feel angry, angry at the situation, angry about what he was feeling, angry about Killian's words, for those words that sounded so empty in his ears.

“I do know things about you: I know that as a kid you had an accident and broke your jaw, that's where you started to chew gum all the time. You think that Range Rover is better than Audi. I know you like old rock music, you hear different bands and artists but Nirvana is your favorite above all, and the guitar solo of Smell like teen spirit turns you on. I also know you have five leather jackets called: Bill, Ringo, Mark, John, and you're wearing Scott now, and they were all your classmates and friends in Iraq before they died"

He was very surprised, didn’t think his boss knew such details about his personality. They didn’t talk much, only they did when they were planning an attack or the next step in his plan. In the room was just sex, his boss asked him to stay overnight, but never spoke. Sometimes Killian wake him up before sunrise and had sex again, then dressed up and went down to the lab... but never spoke.

“How do you know all that?” asked in a naive way.

“Pieces of information about your life that you lelf away over the years”

The was kind of embarrassed, he didn’t know much about his boss, and if one day had mensioned some aspect of his personality outside of work he couldn’t remember. His boss walked to him and took his hands, deposit a soft kiss. He was surprised at the romantic gesture.

“You’re much more than my bitch, Eric”

“So… you’re agree that I’m your bitch”

“You’re everything to me”


End file.
